


Come settle down

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (en) [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Maia, Clary and Isabelle live together and remember their first Christmas together.





	Come settle down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 21st 2018 (in French) for the [Christmas Challenge 2018](https://christmas-challenge.skyrock.com/). Theme: the picture at the beginning of the text.  
  
**Warning: food** (they're eating a meal)  
Thanks to Laura for the help with the title. ♥

  
Source of the picture: [https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/166633254947162258/](https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/166633254947162258/#=_=)  


“Clary,” Izzy exclaimed, “hurry up!”  
“I’m coming, kitten, stop worrying, we’ve got time.”  
Clary went down the stairs too fast and almost missed the last step. She caught a piece of furniture to not fall and burst into laughter from her clumsiness. Maia shook her head, pretending to be desperate.  
Today, they were going to decorate their house for Christmas, and Clary had decided that they would make their own decorations. So, she was bringing her two girlfriends at the store to buy cardboard and paint.  
“Come on, let’s go,” Maia made.  
They headed towards their car and arrived quickly at the closest supermarket. The ride had been punctuated with laughter and music.  
At the art department, Clary took things in hand:  
“We need coloured cardboard paper, paint, fake snow sprays, glitter glue and serrated scissors.”  
Maia and Izzy both put their thumbs up. Twenty minutes later, their bag was full with what they needed but also with glitter and new light strings. They hurried to go back home and cleared the table of their living room to spread their new purchases across it.  
“So,” Clary started, “what we can do, it’s a scenery to put under the Christmas tree. A village or whatever you want.”  
“We make a contest!” Izzy exclaimed.  
Clary nodded.  
“Okay, but we all win in the end,” Maia added.  
They agreed on details and high fived each other to show a promise.  
They stayed focused on their works for approximately a minute before one of them, here Isabelle, broke the silence:  
“Do you remember our first Christmas here?”  
Maia pressed her hands together:  
“It was iconic! I can visualise the scene as if it was yesterday.”  
“Look at where we are now!” Clary added, grabbing the hands of her two girlfriends.  
Maia and Izzy joined their remaining hands and they all smiled at each other.  
  
_Three years earlier_.  
“Clary,” Izzy exclaimed, “hurry up!”  
“I’m coming, kitten, stop worrying, they’re coming in an hour.”  
Clary went down the stairs too fast and almost missed the last step. She caught Izzy’s arm, who was at the bottom of the staircase, to not fall and they burst into laughter from the redhead’s clumsiness. Maia shook her head, pretending to be desperate.  
They had bought this home, their home, only a few months ago. But no one was aware. Tonight, they had invited their close family and friends to a holiday season dinner in a house supposedly borrowed to one of Maia’s aunts. And they had actually planned to explain them that the three of them were a couple, because no one knew this either. Although Alec was teasing Izzy on the way she was looking at Clary, Simon on the way Clary was eyeing on Maia and Luke on the way Maia was often glancing at Izzy, no one knew anything.  
At this moment, the bell of the front door resonated. Clary and Izzy moved away from each other in no time and each girl pulled on their clothes to attempt to be more presentable, according to them. They opened the door and…  
“Alec!” Izzy exclaimed, throwing herself into her brother’s arms.  
The young man smiled and closed his arms around her. They hadn’t seen each other since a while back, Alec being busy with his work and Izzy by her house move. However, Alec wasn’t aware that Izzy was moving. She had only told him that she hadn’t a lot of free time and would explain him in good time.  
“Biscuit, Maia,” Magnus, who was coming with Alec, greeted more calmly.  
“We’re delighted to receive you,” Clary said, smiling widely.  
“Come in, you’re the first ones,” Maia went on.  
The two siblings moved away from each other and everyone took a place on a sofa in the living room, that was surrounding a coffee table. The three young women had decided to put white and blue decorations and the whole was giving a very appeasing atmosphere.  
“Tell me everything,” Izzy made, excited. “How are things going, about the wedding preparations?”  
“Well…” Magnus started.  
He glanced at Alec and they burst into laughter. The three girls exchanged a confused look. The two men caught their breath rapidly.  
“It’s complicated,” Alec went on, still smiling, “but we will get through. Let’s say that we had some…”  
He seemed to be looking for words. “…difficulties,” Magnus completed.  
“Nothing serious?” Maia worried.  
“No, don’t worry!” he reassured them.  
Maia nodded. She suddenly heard a ring coming from the kitchen and rushed over there.  
“It’s the oven!” Maia exclaimed. “I’m coming back.”  
Clary and Izzy exchanged a smile. It was a complicated cake on which Maia had spent a good part of her afternoon and it was important to her.  
“And you, girls, everything’s okay?” Alec said.  
“Perfect,” Izzy and Clary answered in chorus.  
“What a synchronisation, Isabelle and Biscuit, we could almost believe you’re the same person.”  
The two women blushed, looked at each other and then stared at their feet. Clary told herself that they were probably blown. Maia came back in the living room at this moment, and the bell could be heard as well.  
“I’m going!” Clary made, rushing towards the door.  
Alec raised an interrogative eyebrow looking at Magnus, who shrugged. A few seconds later, an immense: “Simon!” resonated in the living room.  
“I missed you too, Clary,” the young man said, closing his arms around her.  
The four other people headed towards the front door too to greet the newcomer.  
“I thought I would arrive first,” he said, pretending to be disappointed.  
“Magnus and Alec set the bar high, arriving here an hour ahead of time,” Clary laughed.  
The embraces were barely over that the bell rang out once again.  
“Luke!” Clary exclaimed once again, throwing herself into the arms of the one who just arrived.  
“Hey, kiddo,” the concerned one answered with a wide smile.  
Luke then held Maia in his arms, and greeted the others more formally.  
“I’m sorry to be late,” Luke started, “I…”  
“No problem,” Izzy cut off with a smile, “you arrived right in time.”  
A ring coming from the kitchen was heard shortly afterwards and it was then time to sit down to dinner.  
“I hope you’ll like”, Izzy said, “I put my whole heart into it.”  
“My dear little sister, I don’t want to say you cook badly, but…”  
Izzy pretended to sulk and made a face at Alec. Maia let a laugh slip.  
“I checked what she did, don’t worry,” she pretended to whisper.  
Everyone burst into laughter and the discussions started again. The meal was passing by quite fast and everyone was feeling fine. Time for dessert arrived and Maia stood up quickly to go to the kitchen.  
“I can’t wait that you taste my cake!” she exclaimed with enthusiasm.  
“I’m gonna help you to bring dessert plates,” Izzy made, standing up too.  
“And I’m gonna support you morally, kittens!” Clary added.  
“_Kittens_?” Magnus noticed.  
The three girls turned pale at the same time. They were feeling so at ease that they actually had forgotten that they weren’t out. They exchanged a worried glance.  
“Girls,” Luke said with a soft voice, “I think it’s time to tell us why you invited all of us.”  
“It’s not only to be all reunited together?!” Simon was sounding surprised.  
He then put his hand in front of his mouth and mumbled something that looked like: “I thought aloud”.  
“At first…” Clary started.  
“We’re grateful to have you all here for the end of the year,” Izzy went on, “really. But…”  
“Luke is right, there’s not only that,” Maia finished.  
Magnus and him had a knowing smile on their face, while Simon and Alec both seemed confused. Clary, Maia and Isabelle looked at each other in the eye. They knew that everything would be fine but it wasn’t nothing either. They inhaled and said all at the same time:  
“We’re together.”  
In less than half a second, Luke had stood up and was hugging them all.  
“I love you all, kiddos. And I’m proud of you.”  
Clary was already crying and the two others had tears in their eyes.  
“I’m not gonna pretend to be surprised,” Magnus made with a smile, “but nevertheless I’m moved that you told us. I’m delighted for the three of you.”  
“Thanks,” Clary managed to say after drying her face on Luke’s jacket.  
Alec then added:  
“Izzy, you deserve so much to be happy. And Clary, Maia, I trust you.”  
“Thank you,” Maia smiled.  
Simon, as for him, hadn’t said anything since the girls had revealed they were a couple and raised his head only when he felt several pairs of eyes on him. He then declared, solemnly:  
“I’m sulking.”  
Izzy raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m sulking because I should’ve been aware way earlier.”  
Everyone laughed or sighed with a smile. It was typical of him. He was by the way trying to keep pouting, but he couldn’t manage to stay like this for more than three seconds and a wide smile appeared on this face.  
“I’m so glad for the three of you!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands.  
He then stood up and hugged the three girls tightly.  
“You’re my three best friends, of course I’m happy for you. I want to know every detail! When, where, anecdotes, some…”  
“Stop Simon,” Clary made with a smile, “it’ll come all in good time.”  
  
_Current time_.  
“Thinking back about it, I wonder how Luke and Magnus knew,” Clary asked herself aloud.  
“Clary, dear,” Maia laughed, “we weren’t really discreet. I’m sure they guessed only with our looks.”  
“That’s true, but how could I restrain myself from looking at you?” the redheaded made. “You’re all so beautiful.”  
“Talk for you,” Isabelle said, “you’re stunning.”  
Clary stuck her tongue out and Izzy pretended to be offended. Clary then imitated the eyes of Puss in Boots and Izzy rolled her eyes. She leaned and kissed Clary’s cheek. Maia was looking at them with softness in her eyes.  
“Izzy, Clary, I love you so much.”  
“I love you too Maia,” Izzy answered. “And you too, Clary.”  
“And I love you too. So much.”


End file.
